


Gavroche's Thirteenth Birthday Was LIT

by thejokerghost



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Ficlet, Flamethrowers, Gen, General Chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost
Summary: Stuff happens when Éponine tries to light Gavroche's birthday candles.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Gavroche's Thirteenth Birthday Was LIT

There did not have to be thirteen candles. Honestly, Gavroche felt like he had reached the age where he didn’t even need candles anymore. But the cake did look good. 

Of course, it looked good. It was full of chocolate, there were strawberries on top, Bahorel and Azelma had made it. 

The party wasn’t big; just three of Gavroche’s school friends and the Amis de l’ABC, because what was a party without them? Gavroche claimed that he was being a minimalist, when in reality he was afraid that too many people wouldn’t be able to fit in Éponine’s apartment. 

Éponine brought out the cake and took out her lighter. Everyone gathered around, but Éponine couldn’t seem to light the candles. 

“It’s out of fluid.” she announced, to the disappointment of the party. 

“Light it on the stove!” called Courfeyrac. 

“Doesn’t Feuilly usually carry lighters?” said Jehan. 

Everyone turned to Feuilly, who checked his pockets. “No, but my apartment’s across the street. I could run and get one.” 

Gavroche had been about to suggest that they just don’t light the candles, or better yet take them out, but he didn’t want to disappoint the others, so he agreed. Feuilly ran out the door, and Gavroche’s friend Étienne edged towards him. 

“Is he a smoker?” 

“Dunno, but I think he just likes saying, ‘You can’t spell Feuilly without feu.’” 

Feuilly soon returned, but he didn’t have a lighter. At least, they assumed he didn’t have a lighter. Because instead, he had a flamethrower.

“Why do you have that?” Éponine yelled. 

Feuilly stared at the object in his hands, as if he had not noticed that he had it, then shrugged. “Bahorel suggested it when we were in a bar once. And it's for Gavroche. So I grabbed it.” 

“That’s a fire hazard.” said Combeferre indignantly. 

As Feuilly and Bahorel attempted to light the candle Éponine was holding up, Gavroche said, “’Ponine, we’re having my fourteenth birthday at Feuilly’s house.” And he decided that he really liked candles. 


End file.
